Change of Heart
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Broly's little sister is brought up an angry soul. All she thinks about is revenge... until she meets a certain purple hair Saiyan technician. Little does Emi or Trunks know what awaits their strained friendship...
1. School's over rated

A/N: This is my first DBZ fic hopefully will be more to it if I get reviews :)

I was an infant when my ship was sent from the New Planet Vegeta to Earth. I had in my tiny little hands my father's journal. When I grew older and into my powers I became an angry teenager... the very dangerous in the universe. An angry teenage fully blooded Saiyan girl. I read my father's journal until I knew it by heart. My father and brother were killed in an attack against the Saiyan prince whom I promised to destroy when I found him. My father Paragus and my brother Broly, I regretted never being able to meet them. My mother's DNA was saved from my brother's birth. She was killed in the blast of the original planet Vegeta. I never knew any of my family members, other than my adoptive ones of course. I was a temperamental child, however I analyzed everything so that I would not have to be abandoned. How would I ever be able to avenge my father and brother that way?

Any way, you know those girls who even from across the room you have two options? Either she is just quiet and shy as she seems to be or she is plotting your demise as we speak? Well I'm one of them. I was given the name Emi by my adoptive parents. I never knew what it should have been. My hair is long, almost completely black with a teal tint to it and is always held in a pony tail. My eyes... oh my eyes are the one way to see all my emotions. I was never able to figure out how to control that, I figured that out when I met the person who would change my life forever. He always told me that my crystal cerulean eyes were the gems that sparkled life into his world.

I was 16 when I moved to Satan city. I only had my father's journal to keep my mind sane with all the idiots I was forced to see during the day. I watched the girls and boys giggle and flirt like they did, giving them a blank stare that they didn't quiet understand. According to my father's journal, Prince Vegeta had a son. It was my father's plan to manipulate this son, but if my father ever learned his name he didn't right it down. I could see the words scrawled in his loopy uneven writing. All about the end of what could have been a beautiful new planet filled with life and hope.

"Prince Vegeta and his company are attempting to leave... I can't let them. He has the ego that would fill that pretty green planet of his. I shall use this to my advantage. If anything should happen to me, use this against him. He cannot pass a challenge nor would he give up an opportunity to prove to all of the beings in the universe that he is the prince of all Saiyans. But not you... you will bow to no one" As my mind flipped through the imagined pages in my head I heard a chair move. I looked up and glared at the boy who sat next to me.

"Sorry did I bother you?" His voice was deep and it entranced me. I shook my head. I looked him over. He had a slender and muscular physique, one that I couldn't help but notice. His hair was lavender and it was in an undercut style. He wore a cropped jacket that was steel blue and there was a capsule corporation logo on the left arm. Under it he wore a black tank top and baggy Grey pants. The one thing that really caught me off guard was his eyes were this pretty, innocent, playful blue.

"Not at all, I was just staring into space" I said, shaking my head again. He gave me a soft smile. I didn't understand why he was paying attention to me or even looking at me for that matter. I was an outcast, even by Saiyan standards. I had no one in this world and this boy, whom I had never met was giving me this confusing feeling in my lower stomach.

"I just didn't think such a pretty girl should be sitting here all alone," He said. Both he and I flushed at the comment. I pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks growing red at the thought of flattery.

"Why thank you" I said. I grabbed my book after I seen what time it was. I was running late. He took my books from me. I gave him a half smile.

"Let me guess, didn't think such a pretty girl should have to carry her own books?" I asked. He smirked.

"It's how my mom raised me," He said. I gave my self a mental slap to the forehead.

'Emi you're a rampaging Saiyan teenager... you don't need friends. Now tell this guy to beat it, you've done fine by yourself all these years being so different, you don't need any one telling you how you need them now.' I thought to myself. My mood changed as I realized this and I grabbed my book back, my grin had vanished from my lips. His forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Hey TRUNKS!" A voice called. He looked up to see a teenager running over to him. He sighed and held up his hand.

"Goten you're gonna fall" He said.

"So you're name is trunks?" I asked.

"Yes... and what may yours be?" trunks asked.

"A mystery" I said. I walked away to my next class. I scolded myself for talking to that boy, that boy I had never met before, that Trunks. I knew my mission. It wasn't that hard, save for a few exceptions. I would track down Vegeta, I would make him beg for mercy before I killed him. Oh he would pay for what he did to my father and brother. His son then would suffer the same fate. Never leave orphans... it hits way too close to home. My power level mirrored my brother's, just not quiet as high. I was quick to learn how to fly and gather my energy. My father's notes left me all the information I would need to be a proper Saiyan. Now what I needed to be a proper teenager was another story completely. I thought as I walked to my English class. I knew I was stronger than anyone on earth, I could sense their power levels. I also knew they could hide their power levels. That was my major disadvantage. They could sense me but to me they would have a seemingly low power level like a hundred. It was a hard guessing game. I knew Vegeta's son went to Orange star high, but once again I didn't know who he was. It frustrated me dearly because I wanted Vegeta to pay... and very very soon. I was impatient you see. I was impatient to move to Satan city, impatient to continue training, a very impatient girl.

"Miss. Kan can you explain to us where you came from, since we have a little extra time?" My teacher asked. I nodded and put on a fake smile. This would make sure of two things. Nobody would ever talk to me again, and nobody would call on me again. I stood up and made sure all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath, thinking about everything before it came out of my mouth.

"My name is Emi Kan. I came from a little island far from here, near South city. My brother and father were brutally murdered just after I was born. It left me with a scarring that still haunts me to this day. I'm only doing this until I figure out where the asshole who killed them is. Then I will probably go to jail if they find any remnants of his body" I said in my monotone voice. I then grabbed my books and walked out as the bell rang.

"That girl is so creepy it's not even funny" I heard a guy say from behind me. I played with my choker that hid my suppressor. It suppressed my anger and my uncontrollable power.

"Hey," A voice said behind me. I jumped ten feet in the air. I through Trunks an evil look.

"What was that for?" I demanded. Trunks smiled.

"Because I can and I wanted to come talk to you" Trunks said. I closed my locker shut and began walking away.

"You just met me today" I said.

"Ever hear of instant attraction?" Trunks asked. I flushed red at the word attraction.

"Not happening" I said.

"Hey Trunks stay away from her" A girl said from behind me. I glared at her.

"Why would I do that?" Trunks asked.

"She's a freak, you should have heard what she was saying in English today"

"So Natalie you're in her English class?" Trunks asked with a grin. She nodded and he did this thing where he was really close to her and was sending her a dashing smile and he was making her blush so bad. He kept his voice down and she was giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"This is pathetic" I hissed. I walked to my Chemistry lab.

"Oh hello Miss. Kan you can sit in lab number 2 your lab partner will be Mr. Briefs" My teacher said. I groaned.

'Who's named Briefs?' I thought in my head. The door opened and I smacked my head on the table. Although I admired his determination Trunks' appearances were getting to be more bothersome. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Your parent's must have really hated you," I smirked. Trunks tilted his head.

"And why's that Emi?" Trunks asked.

"They named you Trunks Briefs... either that or they really needed to go underwear shopping" I said. I thought for a second. "Wait how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Natty would do anything as long as I gave her attention. Including telling me everything you said word for word" Trunks smirked. I blushed fire engine red. Trunks' smile quickly faded.

"Emi if I'm really that bad, I can stop. I just never wanted to befriend someone as bad as I want to befriend you" Trunks said.

'No one said you couldn't have fun, Emi' I thought to myself. I sighed and gave him a smirk.

"I'm sure I can stand to be in your presence for a little longer... since you did go through so much to find out my name" I said.

_Plz review :) I wanna know if I do a good job. If I get reviews I update. That's how they all go_


	2. Simulation overload

"Hey Em's want to come over to Capsule corp tonight? I got a prototype I want you to see" Trunks said leaning over me blocking my light making it impossible to do my homework. I looked up at him and ran through the calender in my head. I shook my head. Trunks frowned slightly.

"Why not?" Trunks asked.

"I wish I could Trunks, really cause I want to meet Bulma. But I have um..." I started to say training but I couldn't. I couldn't trust anybody on this planet.

"Emi?" Trunks asked. I looked down.

"Have to go see my mom tonight," I lied. I grabbed my backpack and ran off. I flew away from school before anyone saw. I dumped my backpack on the ground and went in my training area. It was designed to withstand any attack I could make and every day repair itself.

"This isn't fair" I screamed raising my power level. My computer increased the gravity pressure, involved laser guns, and used the ricocheting walls. I felt the pressure on my shoulders immediately.

"I mean I actually get a guy to not only want to hang out with me, but he's normal in every sense of the word, really?" I asked myself jumping over a laser beam.

"But Emi, you can't let this boy deteriorate you from your set mission. You must be focused" The computer simulation of myself said. I fixed my palm gloves making them tighter.

"I can be focused and have a life, Emily" I said.

"Yes because you've done such a great job of doing that so far, This boy is distracting you. You're a killer, you're a Saiyan warrior. You can destroy cities with a tantrum. You're older brother was Broly the legendary super Saiyan. You have his power coursing through his veins" Emily said. I cracked my head and blasted one of the dummies with a ki blast.

"So why don't I go do that? I'll probably draw out Vegeta, in the process" I said.

"No you won't you'll draw out Goku and his son, which isn't who you're fighting" Emily said. My eyes flashed green in an anger burst. I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fists.

"Why don't I go fight them?" I asked.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Emily asked.

"Yes I'm listening," I said floating on the spot and levitating higher, slowly in a climatic way. "I'm the strongest woman Saiyan in the history of the world. I'm stronger than everyone on this planet, I will avenge my father and brother, if it's the last thing I do" I roared, transforming into a super Saiyan in anger. My yellow energy was circling me in a whirl wind effect. My hair was golden blonde. My power level was through the roof. The immediate transformation destroyed all the dummies.

"Emi, listen to me..." Emily said. I held up my hand. My silver blade fell from it's compartment in the ceiling. I caught the handle.

"I'm better than the prince of Saiyan's, I'm better than his brat of a son" I roared.

"Emi, the chamber can't hold any more power" Emily said in terror.

"Oh it will because I'm not done yet" I growled. I glared at the computer. "Simulation 110" I ordered.

"But Emi, you've never completed simulation 110," Emily said.

"RUN IT" I barked. Emily nodded. The chamber turned to a broken down city. I looked around the collapsed buildings. My eyes scanned every possible hiding place. I heard something behind me. I looked slightly. The man was short, around 5'3. His dark violet hair stood up straight on end and seemed to give him at least three inches of height. His eyes were dark and emotionless. He wore a mainly blue piece of Saiyan battle armor. It was skin tight and made him quicker and more deadly than ever. He had a white striped chest plate. My eyes met his and I saw the same eyes that killed my brother and my father.

"Hello Prince Vegeta" I growled.

"Die, Emi" Vegeta said. He went to punch me. I grabbed his hand, did a back flip using my levitation and kicked him to the ground. I remained floating as I heard him growl under his breath.

"Poor pathetic Prince Vegeta. The Prince of a fallen race" I said. He jumped to his feet. I was hit in the back and I went flying into a huge boulder. I gained my balance and I landed on the rock. I searched the skies. There was a young teenager maybe thirteen, his hair was long, black, spiky held in the middle by a hair tie it seemed. He wore a blue battle outfit from Earth instead of it being Saiyan made, where it went to his ankles and his shoulders with an orange material belt. He had on matching orange wristbands. His eyes were the same as Vegeta's however they held some sort of innocence while Vegeta's held only evil.

"Gohan," I growled. I pulled my hair into a hair tie.

"now who was talking about being a warrior of a dead race, Emi?" Gohan asked. I gathered energy in my hand.

"April Showers" I roared lifting my hand to the heavens. My energy raced to the sky and came back down in a showery display. Gohan and Vegeta were hit. I grinned and stood there with my hands on my waist.

"Now where are the others?" I asked looking around the deserted planet. I knew who was left, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta's son who always changed since there was no description in the journal of him.

"Come out come out Kakarot" I said floating again. I took to the sky in order to scan the place efficiently. "I took out your son, you're precious Gohan. Don't you want to take me out?" I asked. I sensed something behind me. I grabbed my sword and I swung around to face the green namician. I grinned.

"Of course piccolo you'd come to Gohan's rescue forgot you're so attached to the boy. You're more of a father to him than Goku is aren't you?" I asked. Piccolo glared at me. His skin was emerald green. He was bald on top but had antenna on his forehead. He was extremely tall with pointed ears and sharpened teeth. He was in an outfit that was a larger version of Gohan's.

"Goku is a great man and father, you have no place to taunt him," Piccolo said.

"Actually I was giving you a compliment," I giggled. I looked to my other side. Goku stood there as a super Saiyan. His spiked black hair was now golden blonde like mine and his black eyes were the same green. He wore an almost completely orange outfit built like Gohan's and Piccolo's however he had blue under his Orange top. He was much taller than me. I held my sword at a tilt so I could see Piccolo at the angle I held it as well as Goku.

"who wants to dance first?" I asked. Goku growled and increased his energy.

"Eager aren't we?" I asked. I raised my energy more and I felt my grip on myself fading.

"Emi, calm down don't let it get to that point" Emily said. I charged at Goku and brought my sword down on him. He dodged it and grabbed my wrist. I growled and grabbed his hand.

"Here Piccolo you can have him" I said, I spun Goku around and around before I launched him at Piccolo.

"Now where is the Saiyan prince?" I asked. I was getting stronger however Vegeta's son was where I always lost. The computer always made him stronger than them all.

"Who me?" I heard a familiar voice. My eyes grew wide and I turned slowly toward the voice. The purple haired boy who I couldn't get out of my mind was standing there. He had a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Trunks?" I asked. He looked almost exactly like he did during school, however he had on his back a silver blade sort of like mine and his hair was long. I actually liked it that and I fought with my self to play with it.

"yea Emi, please stop this..." trunks said taking me by my shoulders. He leaned down slightly. My eyes closed half way before they opened wide again. I gasped and I coughed up blood. My sword was through my abdomen.

"You can't trust anybody," trunks whispered in my ear, before disappearing. The simulation ended. I was on the ground actually crying.

"Emi what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"That was low" I screamed. I realized I wasn't out of my super Saiyan form yet. I glared at her.

"You wanna know what happens when you aim at my emotions?" I demanded. I placed my hand on top of the other. I pointed my hands toward Emily and my main computer.

"No Emi you can't, the energy suppressor will be damaged You'll be found" Emily said.

"Like I care," I roared. My energy was purple and it was growing larger and larger.

"Demonic suppressor!" I yelled. The entire sphere collapsed. I teleported out but I was mentally drained and my sword was still in my back. I grabbed it by the handle and cried out when I pulled it out. I dropped it, covered in blood to my side and I fell backwards.

"Emi?" A familiar voice said.

"Emily stop it, stop the hologram" I pled.

"Emi, I'm not a hologram" Trunks said. My eyes grew wide and I sat up and crawled away backwards from Trunks slowly.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"No, no, no" I repeated. I grabbed for my sword. I couldn't hold my hand straight. I was boarderlining between normal and Super Saiyan.

"Emi you're too weak, what happened?" Trunks asked. My vision began to fade and I felt myself being lifted up.

"You..." I whispered.

"I would never hurt you Emi, please know that" Trunks said. I felt a breeze on my cheek. I looked down slightly. We were high above the city.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded struggling. He stopped and looked down at me. He looked concerned and I felt so bad because he looked so lost.

"Emi you have to trust me, please. I don't know why but I care a lot about you. You can trust me," Trunks said. I looked up at him.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I growled.

"Not in your condition" Trunks said. I nodded. He began flying again.

"Do I get to know where I'm being taken so I know exactly where I'm escaping from?" I asked my voice weak from loosing so much blood.

"Capsule Corp, mom's used to treating Saiyan wounds. This should be easy for her" Trunks said.

In the next chapter:

Emi meets Goku, Gohan, and Goten. How will she react when her holograms begin to take over the thoughts in her mind? And Emi wants to repay Trunks, but how? Vegeta comes home, but will Trunks let the fragile minded Emi meet the harsh Saiyan Prince?

Plz review :)


	3. Broly's influence

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. It was messy and it wasn't a hospital room like I had expected. I wasn't in my training clothes any more instead I was in a blue tank top and green shorts. I looked at around the room. There was work out equipment in the corner. There was a very messy desk in the corner. Quietly I got up and walked over to the desk. I had to be extremely graceful so I didn't make any noise. On the desk it seemed to be school work. On top of a test there was the name Trunks Briefs in blue pen.

'Oh I'm in Trunks' room' I thought to myself. I lifted up the tank top slightly and my abdomen was covered in white bandages. They were at the perfect consistency that any doctor would have expected. There was a note on the desk. I noticed from the test that it was Trunks' handwriting. I picked it up and began to read it.

"Hey Em's,

I had to go to Goku's house, my dad's gonna be coming home soon so I had to go get Goten. Mom can tell you where it is so that if you want to come you can. I really want you to meet them. You're not alone Em. We're all Saiyans, maybe that's why I feel so attracted to you. Anyway, hope to see you soon. You can go home if you want but we're in west city, so I dunno if you know where you are. We're not keeping you captive, but I'd like it if I could see you. You can use any of my clothes sorry that we don't have anything else, but I figured you would look at Bulla's clothes and destroy them. Well, hope you feel better hope to see you soon,

Love Trunks"

'What do I do, what do I do?' I thought to myself. I decided I'd think about it while I found something else to wear. I grabbed a jacket, a pair of tan shorts, and a black shirt. I found scissors.

"Sorry, _Love, _but this needs some major revisions" I said. I cut it into a cropped shirt. I changed out of of the tank top and put the crop top on. I changed into the tan pants. I grabbed my sword in it's case and attached it around my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could imagine Trunks next to me, his arms around me. I didn't know why this boy I barely knew effected me so. I knew human's fell in love more than once during one season, but I was a viscous fighter who could kill others without so much as a second thought. I slipped on the capsule corp jacket and grabbed my boots. Then I realized that while they were the same size and color they were different. There was another note.

"Oh yea Em. You're fighting boots were all bloody and mom threw them out so she made you these, they make it so you can move faster," I read out loud. I shrugged my shoulders and put them on my feet. They did feel a lot better than my other ones. I re-read the letter as I walked down stairs.

'Could it be the same Goku?' I thought to myself. 'If it is what am I supposed to do? Demand to be taken to Vegeta? The way I am right now, I would be stupid to do that' I thought to myself.

"Oh Emi, you're up" A woman said from the kitchen I was passing. I walked in nodding. Her hair was blue and her eyes held a motherly feel to them. She was wearing a capsule corp uniform. There was a girl sitting at the table and her appearance made me take a second look. She looked like bulma however her hair was longer and she wore extremely preppy clothes.

"Um, Bulma where does Goku live?" I asked.

"You going to go find Trunks?" Bulma asked. I nodded.

"I wonder how big brother finds girls like you, he's so nerdy and geeky" The girl said. I was guessing it was Bulla from what I had heard from Trunks.

"Because he's kind," I said not in my own voice. It was my thoughts but that wasn't my harsh voice. It was softer and kinder. "He's determined, He's kind, and the nerdy thing is really cute" I said winking at Bulla. She seemed repulsed.

"I can drive you, sweetie. You're not in a really good state to fly" Bulma said. I blinked a few times. I wasn't expecting her to be so kind.

"Bulma I have a question, how is Trunks a Saiyan?" I asked.

"His father is a full blooded Saiyan, I'm just human" Bulma said. I bit my lip. How could a human choose a Saiyan warrior for a mate? We were evil, cold creatures. Bulma looked at me with concern. She grabbed her keys. I didn't understand how someone could choose something that was evil by nature for someone to care about. I then realized why Trunks was so different. He was half human. His innocence is what drew me to him.

"Come on Emi" Bulma said. We got in a little hover car and she took off.

"I can't remember Trunks being as concerned about anything since... since... well since Buu I think" Bulma said. "That's when that monster killed his father," Bulma said.

"His father died?" I asked

"Yea but we wished him back with the dragon balls. Everyone seemed to have died in that battle. Where were you?" Bulma asked. I tried to think back. I remembered that of course I did. But I couldn't remember what happened to me.

"I should have helped" I said under my breath.

"everything's fine now, but Trunks is so thoughtful" Bulma said. I looked out the window.

"Yea he is" I said. In what seemed like no time at all we were landing near a tiny island house. Bulma opened up the top.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I brought the newest Saiyan over" Bulma said with a smile.

"Another Saiyan really?" A boy's voice asked. I thought I heard his voice before and I was trying to figure his voice out. I seen Goku walking over with two others. I recognized one of them. It was Trunks' friend Goten. There were two women with the three boys. My eyes grew wide at Goku. It was the same Goku who was in the journal, the same one in my simulation, the same one who killed my father. I gritted my teeth. I knew how to bide my time. It was easy since I've had to do it for the past seventeen years. This time in general however I knew it be difficult. I undid my slight ponytail so my hair flowed down my back. I jumped out of the pod and strained my stomach. I groaned and held my bandages.

"Emi" Trunks said. Bulma held her hand to Trunks.

"It's her entrance, son" Bulma said. I stood up straight. The wind blew back my hair and my opened jacket. The younger boy's, Goten, jaw dropped to the the ground.

"Now can I go?" Trunks asked his mother.

"Yes go right ahead darling" Bulma said. Trunks walked over. He looked me up and down. He smirked as I saw his eyes taking in my appearance. I was a vain girl, I would admit it. I was pretty and I loved everyone knowing about it. Vegeta may just be vain about his power and his nobility structure. But all Saiyan's were vain about something at least the full blooded Saiyan's were.

"Emi you're OK," Trunks said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I am, thanks to a certain purple haired half- Saiyan" I said. I smirked and hugged him. He blushed red but he returned it. I kissed his cheek.

"Wow Emi, never seen you look so good" Goten said. I blushed. Trunks looked me over again.

"You do look really good," Trunks whispered in my ear. Now it was my turn to blush red. I looked at him.

"Trunks" I said thinking back to my simulation. I jumped back in terror and grabbed my stomach.

"Emi?" Trunks asked. I shook my head.

"Gohan?" I asked the oldest boy.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Trunks I've got to go" I said.

"But why? Dad's about to get here and I really want you to meet him" Trunks said. I felt a burning in my throat. I clawed at my choker.

"Emi?" I took off into the sky. My power skyrocketed and I screamed as my head became bury.

"No, No, Emi stay in control" I hissed to myself. I saw from my side that my hair was turning blonde. Everything seemed like my simulation.

'You're losing it, you're with Trunks' I thought to myself.

"Little sister" A voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Broly?" I asked.

"Did she just say Broly?" Gohan said from below. He was however like he was in my simulation instead of an adult.

"Let yourself go, sister. Feel the power" My brother's taunting voice said. My choker fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Bulma asked. I couldn't see her.

"Broly had one of those" Goku said.

"No" I whispered when my eyes set on Trunks. He was in his outfit he was in my simulation.

"You're a Saiyan warrior. You can't deny that, don't let the purple haired prince change that"

"He's not the son Broly" I demanded.

"Emily showed you the reality, Emi. Trunks is the prince... he will kill you just like the simulation tried to do" Broly said.

"Trunks what's happening to her?" Goten asked. I tilted my head in Trunks' direction. He looked terrified in confusion. I lost control of all my power. My bandages shredded.

'Emi stop, you're going to ruin Trunks' jacket' I thought to myself. The same capsule Corp jacket he wore the first day I transferred. The one that showed his toned and muscular arms.

"Emi stop listen to your older brother" Broly said.

"You're dead," I hissed.

"We've got to stop her" Goku flew up to attack me. Trunks flew in his way.

"No Goku," trunks said.

"Kill the Prince, kill that traitor" Broly said. I grabbed my sword and pointed it at Broly.

"Listen to me, big brother. I am the ultimate Saiyan warrior. I am strong, young, and dominate. I will not be ordered by the likes of you. I have everyone in my life I need. You are not included in that," I said.

"Are you going to kill me? Your older brother who has fueled all your emotions?" Broly asked.

"You have ruined my life. You're the cause of everything" I yelled.

"That boy caused this. The one who's protecting you now" Broly said. "I'll kill him" Broly said. He phased through my body. I screamed and held my head as I began loosing control of my own body.

'I will live again little sister, after I kill this one' Broly said. He made me float down behind Trunks.

"Trunks look out" Goku said. Trunks turned around to see me above him, my sword raised above me.

"Emi?" Trunks asked. He looked terrified.

'Trunks, fight me... why won't you hit me away?' I thought.

"He's dedicated to you little sister" Broly said through my voice. I made him drop the sword.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"How are you going to make that happen?" Broly asked.

"Trunks" I said.

"Emi?" trunks asked.

"Trunks don't trust her" Gohan yelled. I pressed my lips to Trunks'. His eyes grew wide but he held me close to his body. I mind cleared up and as my energy released my grip on consciousness did as well.

"Mom I'm taking Emi home" Trunks said.

"Trunks she can't stay by herself. She'll freak out when she wakes up" Bulma said.

"If meeting Gohan and Goku made that happen, what do you think meeting Dad will do to her?" Trunks asked. I opened my eyes. I was in Trunks' room again. I reached for my control necklace but it wasn't there. I jolted up and looked at Bulma and Trunks.

"Where is it? I need that so I don't loose control" I said.

"Yea because that didn't happen already" Bulma sighed.

"It wasn't my fault..." I said, tears in my eyes. This was the reason why I hated people, humans and Saiyan's alike. They never understand anything. I clutched the blanket that was on me before I realized Trunks was sitting next to my legs his hand was on mine. I looked up at him confused.

"Mom fixed it so it wouldn't malfunction again," Trunks said gesturing to the bracelet on my wrist. He kissed my forehead.

"Ugh, Trunks your dad's almost home"

"I'm bringing her home" Trunks said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Woman where are you?" A voice said. I gasped and Trunks glared at his mother.

In the next chapter:

Emi already let her control on her power slip, will she risk hurting the only person on earth who she cares about? Someone else comes to C.C and Emi might just react worse than to Vegeta...

Plz MSG or review If you liked it :)


End file.
